Enchanted
by Geeky godess
Summary: 'Your eyes whisper ,'Have we met'.' Acroos the room, your silhouette starts to make it's way over to me. And it was Enchanting to meet you...


I sigh as I finally finish mopping the floor of our huge kitchen. I've been on my knees, mopping fot the past hour and a half.

''Ariella,'' I hear my stepsister, Miranda, screms..

''Yes, Miranda,'' I sigh

''Bring me my milk!,'' she yells back.

I sigh as I walk over to the refrigerator and pull out the milk, and then to the cabinet to get a glass

After pouring my darling sister a glass of milk and taking it to her I go to my room

Okay so you might be wondering who I am. Well, let me tell you My name is Ariella Clark I have long black hair, and russet skin, My eyes are big and dow like, and they are brown with blue specks in them

I live on the Rainy reservation La Push with my stepmom, and her two daughters

My dad married her shortly after momma died when I was six. She was nice and all when he was here, but then she showed she is nothing but a bitch.

''Here ya go, Miranda,'' I smile as I give her the gkass of milk

''About time,'' she snaps as she takes the glass from me

I sigh and put on a fake smile.

Miranda is gorgeous and is always on the arm of someboy.. She has russet skin, shiny and long brown hair, and big brown eyes She could be a model, with D-cups and confidence.

''Ariella!,'' I hear my name being screamed again

I wak across the hall to Joanna's room.

Joanna is Miranda's twin. She looks more like their dad. She has curly, long, red hair Her skin is pretty pale, and she has freckles. She, too, could be a model.

''Yes, Joanna,'' I say politely.

''Did you print my homework like I asked,'' she sneers

Ask? You told me to.

''Yes,' ' I answer her as I hand her the paper.

''Good. Now leave,'' she spits.

I walk out, and I am on my way to my bedroom-the attic- when a voice is heard from the master bedroom.

''Ariella, darling, please come in here,'' the voice says.

I groan and walk toward it.

My stepmother is sitting in the chair, holding a cigarette in her hand aand reading Vougue magazine Her russet skin looks dimmer with the lights turned down, and her black hair is in long, volumized curls. She has on her purple sundress. Her name? Deborah.

''Yes, stepmother,'' I say politely..

''Dear, I hope you where not going to your room,'' she says, one eyebrow raised

''Well, actually,'' I begin before she cuts me off.

''Because when you where done cleaning the kitchen, I wanted you to mow the lawn, wash the dishes, sweep and vacuum the family room and living room, and iron my interview dress,'' she says with ease because she knows I'll do it

''But, stepmother, I have school in the morning. I can do it when I get in from work,'' I say

''Oh, very well,'' she drones, exaggerating ,''I promise, good help is so hard to find!''

Bitch,

I walk up to my room/attic, and sit on my bed.

The attic is small, and my twin bed takes up one whole wall. Against the other wall, there is a small desk, chair, and aa laptop.

I groan and lie on my bed, head in hands. I sigh as I look at the picture of my dad on the nightstand.

''Daddy, I miss you,'' I sigh as I look at the man with kind,gentle, loving brown eyes

I pull on my pajamas with the whole in the knee of the pants, and crawl into bed.

Another day I survuved with my evil stepmother.

* * *

School was a nightmare, and for some sick reason it is good to be home.

I am cleaning the living room, and Dana and my sisters sit on the couch watching some reality show.

The doorbell rings, and my foolish imagination allows me to think that someone will get it for once.

''Uh, Ariella...door!,'' Miranda says with a roll of her eyes.

I get up and walk to the door.

I must look like a maid. The knees of my knees are dirty and stained, my hair is tied up in a messy bun, and I have an apron around my waist and a broom in my hand.

''Hello, Ariella,'' the mailman smiles as I open the door

''Hello, Mr. Howardson,'' I smile ,''Thanks for the mail.''

He nods and then walks down the stairs as I close the door..

THe envelope is beautiful. It's a cream color with a red ribbon in the back. It's so beautiful, and I can hardly believe that there is still beautiful art like this in my hands

Curiosity killed the cat, but I just have to know what the letter has to say

I undo the ribbon, lift the tab and read the letter

_To all of the single and eligible young ladies:_

_You are hearby invited to a party for one of the greatest singers and dancers of this generation._

I finish reading the letter, and I squeal.

Seth Clearwater, my all time favorite male singer, is going to be having a concert.

''What's that,'' Deborah asks as she comes back into the room.

I hand her the note, and she smiles to herself,''Girls!''

Her two daughters walk in,''What?''

She hands them the note, and they squeal in delight.

''I can not believe it!,'' Miranda squeals as she jumps up and down.

''I know! Maybe I will see him and he'll dance with me,'' Joanna sighs dreamily.

''Yes, well, girls...we have to go find you dresses.''

''C-can I go,'' I ask her.

Deborah turns to face me,''Excuse me?''

''I...I wanted to know if I could go,'' I said, unsure as to why I would be so stupid as to think I could.

''Darling, you wouldn't fit in. Why don't you just save yourself the embarrassment?,'' Deborah says in a voice that just drips with fake concern.

Her daughters laugh, and I blush and look down. Stupid girl, you should have known.

''Yes, ma'am,'' I whisper.

''You know, darling...you may be able to attend after all,'' Deborah says thoughtfully.

''Really,'' I day, skeptical.

''Yes. The studio I work at his sponsoring most of it, and we do need a few servant girls.''

I sigh. I don't wanna do it, but she'll just make me,''Sign me up.''

She walks by and whispers in my ear,''I already did.''

I guess I'll always be servant girl.

* * *

I stand in the corner of te room, wearing a black pencil skirt, a black,fitted,short sleeved tuxedo shirt, and black converses. My hair is tied back in a ponytail, and I sneaked my Ipod in by hiding it under my shirt.

I hate to admit it, but Deboraj,Joanna,and Miranda look pretty good.

Deborah is wearing a long sleeved, sheer jacket. She also has on a floor length, sleeveless black dress. Her hair is down, and she, for once, has no cigarette.

Miranda is wearing a long prom gown in red or pink featuring a low cut V-neck bodice with a beaded halter strap and empire waist. Cut out sides, a thigh high slit, and a low cut back. She has on silver heels and jewlery, and her hair is in curls.

Joanna is wearing a floor length, green, strapless dress. Her hair is curled, and her bangs are swept to he side. She has on green heels, and her makeup actually looks decent for a minute.

I watch as celebrities walk in. While I am gawking, a girl walks by and takes the last drink off of the tray that I am holding.

I turn to go back to the kitchen to get some more, but I bump into someone.

''Oh, I'm so sorry,'' I say as I pick tray up off of the ground.

''Oh, no, it's really my fault. Are you okay,'' the male voice asks.

''Yes, I am alright..'' I say, traiiling off as I look up into the eyes of...

Seth Clearwater.

''Hi,'' he smiles.

''Hi,'' I breathe.

''Um..my name's-,'' he begins before I cut him off

''I know who you are,'' I say

He smiles slightly,''Well, that's good. But not good enough. Now I need to know your name.''

I am about to answer when I see Deborah glaring at me. Right. No talking to celebrities, especially not the guest of honor.

''It really doesn't matter,'' I say before going around him and into the kitchen.

And it never will.

About an hour later, Seth walks onto the stage

''Hey, how ya'll doing tonight,'' he asks.

He is greeted by numerous squeals and screams.

He laughs into the microphone,''That's good, I guess. Well...I wanna sing you a song that I just wrote.''

Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

(people chatting)

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find...

By the time that Seth was done, all of the girls where screaming his name.

''Ha, ha. Glad you guys like that,'' he smiles ,''But now I wanna pick a special girl from the audience to come up on stage so that I can sing a song.''

I sigh. It's always been my dream to have him sing to me. But now it's going to be a girl like Joanna or Miranda.

I'm not ugly. Really, I'm not. But I am still not pretty enough to be picked.

And then the spotlight stops on Joanna ,who is sitting elegantly near the stage, unlike me. I am leaning against a wall with my arms crossed across my barely-there chest.

''Why don't you come over,'' he smiles.

I look are the hidden cameras?

''Come on,'' he smiles.

One of his background dancers helps her onto the stage.

By the time that he was finished, the Joanna was crying. He hugged her, gace her roses, and a kiss on the cheek.

She walked off of the stage, and proceeded to squeal with her friends.

''I'm gonna take a little break,'' Seth smiles.

He walks off of the stage, and I resume my station at the refreshments table.

''Care to dance,'' I hear a husky voice say.

Seth Clearwater is standing behind me, hand stretched out in a chivalrous gesture.

''I...I really can't. I'm not even dressed,'' I say.

''Funny thing is that I don't care,'' he smiles.

He pulls me on to the dance floor.

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

I look down at my feet the whole time, trying not to step on his feet. He lifts my head up, forcing my eyes to stray away from my scuffed up converses.

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

He pulls me a little closer, his hands on my waist and mine around his neck as we sway to the song.

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

He spins me in a circle.

I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

He dips ,e back, and I giggle as my hair touches the fllor before he brings me back up.

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say

The crowd has melted away. There is no one else. The only two people are Seth and me, me and Seth. This night is unbelievable. I am dancing with my crush.

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

He begins to sing with the song, and we dance.

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

When the song ends, our faces...eyes...lips are mere inches away from each other.

''Perfect way to end the day'' he whispers.

I look at the clock behind him. Twelve o'clock!

''I am so sorry. but I have to go,'' I pull away, run to the coatroom, grab my things and leave.

''I don't even know your name he says as he follows me outside and down the stairs.

''Like I said before, it's not important,'' I say as I hurry down the stairs.

As I am on the fifth to last step, my ratty old converse (Which is a size too big anyways) falls off of my foot. I am about to go back for it, but he is so close.

I run off, leaving Seth Clearwater standing there confused.

As soon as I get home, I lie on my back acroos my bed.

Seth Clearwater. I, Ariella Grey, just danced with Seth Clearwater.

I roll over onto my side and rest my head on my hand as I stare at my daddy.

''Daddy, tonight was the best night of my life. I wish you could be here'' I smile.

I reach to take off my converse, and then I am freaking out.

My converse, the one that I'd stupidly abandoned, had a charm on it that my dad gave me when I was a little girl.

It's a small, silver violin. It's like the one daddy used to play...like the one he wanted me to learn to play. And it has my name on it in cursive letters

And it's gone. What little of my father that I did have left was gone.

I don't even bother undressing. I just pull the covers over my head, thinking about the lost charm. A good thing happened, then a bad thing,then another good thing followed by a horrible thing.

Maybe now I can have something great happen to me.

* * *

I am at my locker, ignoring the fact that I am the only one in the school without a friend to chat to in the morning.

Joanna and Miranda walk by, a whole flock of there friends following them.

Joanna is wearing a short black skirt, a white blouse, and a gren vest. She has on green jewelry, and black heels.

Miranda is wearing a pink, knee length, spaghetti strapped casual dress. Her hair s in a high ponytail. She has on lipstick and mascara, black heels, and her cellphone is attatched to her ear.

I sigh and look down at my outfit. Deborah says that because of the way I dress, I will never find a boyfriend.

I have on blue jeans, red converses, and a white shirt with red sleeves that go to the middle of my wrist. My hair is straight down, and I have a red headband in it. What's wrong with the way I look? Sure, it may not be cute enough so I could be seen with Seth Clearwater. Well...the only way I'll ever be seen with hi again is in my own little fantasies.

I take out my binder and books before going to homeroom.

I sit in the back of the class, and everyone else chatters excitedly before the announces come on.

''Good morning, La Push High. As you all probably know, Seth Clearwater was in Forks, Washington the pass weekend,'' Dianna Tinsel speaks into the microphone.

Girls squeal all over the school.

''Yeah, I know!,'' Diana says excitedly over the intercom ,''Well I am sue that we all saw that mysterious girl that he was dancing with. And that's just what she is. A mystery. The girl left poor Seth standing alone as she ran away.''

Every girl gasps.

''She must be stupid,'' Kayla Townshend says with a shake of her head.

''Yeah.'' Kelly says.

''Who the hell would leave Seth Cleartwater standing alone outside,''Miranda asks.

''A stupid girl,'' Joanna answers.

''Yeah. A stupid girl,'' I whisper to myself.

''However,'' Diana continues ,''Mr. Seth Clearwater did find something the girl left. He found a shoe with a charm on it. He will be here at lunch hours, so that each girl may have a chance to see if she is that lucky girl. This was Diana Tinsel with the morning announcements, have a great day!''

Girls chatter excitedly all around me.I smile because my problem is girl will accidentally get the awnser right, and all will be fixed. Seth Clearwater will end up with a gorgeous, super model looking girl. And I can go back to being completely invisible.

Because that's the way it should be, right?

LUNCH TIME-

I get my lunch , and walk over to sit and eat my sandwich.

At the front of the cafeteria, there is a large crowd of girls standing around none other than Seth Clearwater.

I listen is as Raven Moore walks upthe table.

''It was a silver heel on it, and the charm was a cat!,'' she says with a smile.

''No, sorry,'' Seth says ,''Next.''

She pouts and walks away as Isabella Meraz walks up.

''Uhh...heel and the charm was a flower,'' she says with satisfaction.

''No. Sorry,'' Seth says.

Next, Miranda and Joanna walk up the table.

''I lost my heel. It was black, and the char was a dog.''

''Uh...no,'' Seth gently tells Joanna before looking at Miranda ,''And you?''

''A silver shoe with a charm that says diva.'' she sounds so sure. But,of course, she is completely wrong.

''No, that is not it. But thank you anyway.''

Lunch continues on like that before the bell rings for us to go back to class.

I walk to my last class of the day in a daze. Can no one figure out the awner.

I barely pay attention as Ms. Rivera gives the lesson. I am to busy thinking about Seth Clearwater and his search for the girl who left her shoe.

At the end of the day, I walk out to my car.

''I LOVE YOU,'' half of the girls are screaming as Seth is walking out to his limo.

Stupid me pays attention to them instead of the ice sheet that is at my feet. I trip and land on my hands and knees, and my keys slide across the ground.

''Here, let me help you,'' a voice says.

That voice. His voice. Seth's voice.

He helps me stand up and we dust off my coat before he hands me my keys.

''Here,'' he says as he hands me my book.

''Thanks,'' I say as I look up for the first time.

''No...no problem. Do I, uhhh...do I know you from some were?''

''No,'' I say.

''Oh. Well I'll see you around,'' he is about to walk back to his car.

''But you did see a girl leave your party. When she was running away, she dropped a converse...,'' I say.

''With a silver violin charm that says...,'' we say at the same time before he turns to face me.

''Ariella,'' he murmurs with a smile.

''Ariella,'' I repeat, nodding my head and smiling.

''Sit,'' he says as he points to the hood of his limo, and I sit.

He takes off my red converses, and slides the black converse onto my foot.

''Nooooo!,'' I am vaguely aware of the other girls screaming. I am mostly paying attention to Seth.

''Pefect...wait where is the charm,'' I ask.

He pulls a small bracelet with my charm on it out of his back pocket.

He takes my wrist and begins to put the charm on me.

We smile at each other like we are the only two people.

''Ariella...what do you think of me,'' he asks as he helps me off of the hood of his car.

''You're sweet, kind, smart, funny...and pretty persistent.''

He laughs as he opens my car door for me. He closes it after I get in, and I expect him to go back to his limo.

He does not. Instead, he opens the passenger side and gets in as it starts to rain.

''So what do you think of me?,'' I ask.

''There are so many things I could...no that I should say. You are attractive, funny, and a total free spirit. But I can't say any of those things.''

''Why not,'' I ask.

He puts his hand on my cheek, and he leans into kiss me.

I shiver as his warm lips move against mine, and I soon my lips are moving excitedly against his. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and bites it gently. I grip his hair, and we sit in the car just kissing for about three minutes before he pulls away.

He leans in to whisper in my ear.

''Because all I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.''

* * *

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. the Jonas Brothers own _Lovebug_, and Taylor Swift owns _Enchanted._


End file.
